No Matter What
by The Dreamer With A Passion
Summary: Adam, Chase and Bree find out a secret. It tore them apart. Now in 2019 when Chase comes to Bree's doorstep to ask something for family will she agree? If she says yes will she go with Chase to find her older brother, Adam? I know this summary sucks but give it a try! Rated K for some reason. More characters than listed. Dedicated to BluePeach007!
1. Leaving and Returning

**No Matter What**

 **A/N So this is for BluePeach007 for Secret Santa. It is a little sad at the beginning but in the end its better. I hope you enjoy it! Now this is gonna be totally different way of me writing since you don't like grammar mistakes and all that other stuff. I tried my best and I'm thinking of going back to my other stories and editing them like this! The pic Bree is talking about is the pic on the left corner! On with the story!  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats all I own is the plot. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors.**

I looked down at the crumpled piece paper. It contained the evidence that Adam, Chase and I feared. It broke us apart. It had broken our family apart.

After reading it, Adam had stopped being himself. He no longer played pranks on us, made short jokes or throw Chase around.

Chase, well was a workaholic. He worked every hour of the day, heck he even asked Donald to get a separate room. He changed his hair. It was slicked back with gel. He looked like a antagonist in those old movies.

Douglas, well he moved out. He left the island saying that "If I had stopped you guys from taking that DNA test than this wouldn't have happened". He blamed himself.

Leo was torn. I mean first taking a students eyesight away, finding love with the student, and then having this big mess happen. It's like a big sandwich. Sadness, happiness and the sadness again. He then decided to move back home with Tasha.

Mr. Daveport he was becoming a workaholic. Unlike Chase, he was focused on training the students. He barely ate. I had to drag him out just to get him to eat.

Me. I guess I was the same but except I barely talked to anyone. If I talked it was either to tell a student what to do or to tell Mr. Davenport to eat.

A year later Adam moved away. Saying "It's to much! I live with people who aren't my real family! I want to go and find my parents! If I don't then I can live by myself!" After he left we all became more distant. It was then I realized it. If we all had believed Mr. Davenport then this wouldn't have happened.

4 months after Adam moved, Chase decided to go back to the mainland to go to Collage and University. He wanted to get smarter. If that's possible.

I moved out around 2 years after Chase. I now lived in Albania, New York. It was a small place but it was cozy. I looked at the date 12-1-19. The day Chase and I left.

As I was caught up in my thoughts I failed to hear the doorbell. The constant knocking had gotten my attention.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I say walking to the door. What I say almost made me drop my cup of hot cocoa. It was Chase. CHASE! I quickly put my mug on the table next to the door and hugged him as if my life depended on him.

"WOAH, Bree I know you love me but could you let me go before I die!" Chase says laughter in his voice. I looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt with black jeans. He had a leather jacket over the shirt. His hair was now spiky. It then came over me. He was 20. I had missed 4 years of his life. "Bree are you there?" He asks.

"I'm here just lost in my thoughts. Come in" I say moving out of his way so he could come in. I could tell he was surprised by how many photos I have of the family.

"You kept this?" he asks holding up a picture. It was of Adam, Chase, Leo and I. We all had come back from a mission when Tasha told us to stay in a pose and hug. My arms were around Adam and Leo. Leo's arm was around Chase's neck. It was very cute.

"Of course! I mean why wouldn't I?" I ask in confusion. I wouldn't get rid of it. It was my favorite.

"I mean, why would you keep it when we aren't related" he said. It broke my heart hearing him say it. I mean technically we are since we all were adopted.

"Because, even though we aren't related, we were raised together. Oh and why are you here?" I ask not wanting to sound rude.

"Well the reason I'm here is because Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Leo all want the 3 of us to celebrate Christmas with them" he says. The 3rd would have to be Adam.

"I'd love to go" I say. He looks at me and smiles. I show him where the guest room is since we will be leaving on the 15th.

 **A/N So I hope you liked that. Don't worry this is gonna be around 4 or 3 chapters! I hope you like this story! Adam left on August 1st in 2016. Chase left on December 1st in 2016. Bree left on December 1st in 2018. So it has been a year since Bree left.**


	2. New Friends and Adam

**No Matter What**

 **A/N Hey! So I hope you like it and here is the 2nd chapter! All of the chapter's will be in Bree's P.O.V unless it is stated to be anyone else's! This is skipped to the 16th while they are on a plane to get Adam! The Bionics don't need capsules in this so on with the review replies!**

 **Replies**

 **Susz - Thank you for pointing that out!**

 **BluePeach007 - I'm glad you like it! I tried really hard so that you would like it so I glad you enjoyed it!**

 **tennisgirl77 - Thank you. You'll just have to read this to find out!**

 **Purpledolpin05 - Thank you. Here is the 2nd chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Sakura all I own is the plot and my OC's. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors.**

I looked out the window. Mr. Davenport had sent us a private plane to send us to Adam's location. Chase was driving since he knew how to drive a plane and he had pin-pointed Adam's location.

"Um Bree you might wanna buckle up!" Chase shouted with pure worry in his voice. I quickly put on my seat beat as Chase told me. Just cause we weren't related did NOT mean that I wouldn't listen.

"Chase whats wrong!" I shout. I don't care what he says I need to know whats wrong and if he's safe.

"Nothing! You don't need to worry!" He shouts. He obviously doesn't want me to worry but that's a little too late.

"Tell me now or else!" I threatened. I swear I heard him laugh. "CHASE!" I shout which made him stop laugh.

"We're about to crash" he says as my eyes go double. Did he just say? No he must be kidding. I quickly unbuckled my belt and walked towards him.

"You're kidding right?" I ask hoping that he responds yes. Before he got a chance to answer the plane started to fall.

"BREE!" Chase shouts turning around, seeing that I'm not in my seat. He quickly grabs me before I fall.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

As I woke up I notice that 5 unknown people surround me with Adam and Chase. 4 of the unknown people were boys while the other was a girl.

"Bree you're okay!" Adam and Chase shout while hugging me. I was suffocated but it didn't matter. I look at the 5 people. The seem as if this awkward. After a minute of hugging they finally let go.

"Bree this is Sakura" Adam says pointing to the girl. She had jet black hair and cyan green eyes. She seemed like a tomboy. She was wearing a cap with cat ears popping out, blue shirt with white sleeves and blue skinny jeans.

"This is Justin" Chase says pointing to 1 of the guys. He had orangish hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a mission suit with Davenport's logo. The logo was on the left side of his chest (Season 4 mission suit). The logo was blue with hints of purple.

"Eddie" Adam says pointing to the boy next to Justin. He had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He along with the rest of the guys minus Chase and Adam was wearing a mission suit with Davenports logo. The logo was on the right side of his chest. The logo was red.

"Jack" Chase says pointing to the boy next to Sakura. He had dirty-blond hair with hazel eyes. His mission suit was just like Justin's but the logo was on the right.

"Payton" Adam says nudging the one next to him. He had brown hair with brown eyes. His mission suit was like Eddie's but the logo was on the left.

"Hi. I'm Bree, but you probably know that 'cause of Adam and Chase" I say. Adam and Chase looked embarrassed while the others were trying not to laugh.

"So are you 4 on a mission?" Chase asks looking at the boys. The boys look at each other. Eddie nudges Jack. Jack groans but answers the question.

"Actually we had finished a mission when Mr. Davenport told us to bring these 2 love birds with us" He says as Adam and Sakura blush.

"So are you all 1 team?" I ask. I guessed that since after Adam and Chase left Mr. Davenport had spilt the students into groups of 3 or 4.

"Oh no it's just that the girls on our team had to help Tasha, Leo, Douglas, Mr. Davenport and Rose decorate the island and house" Justin says "Eddie and Payton are a team with Misty, while Jack and I are a team with Yoona" he adds.

"Did he mention that he has a CRUSH on Yoona?" Payton asks as Justin tackles him.

"So how did you guys crash?" Sakura asks, speaking her first words since we met her.

"Well Mr. Genius here miscalculated where we would land so we ended up crashing." I say as Chase turns red.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"And that's how Spike destroyed Adam!" I shout as Adam flushes red. I had just told the guys about how a few christmas's ago Spike had come out.

"Ha ha ha! Bree did you HAVE to tell them?" Adam says as we land. We were at our old house. So many feelings and thoughts ran through me, but no matter what they were the same thing every time I looked at the pictures.

"You guys are back?!" I hear a few all too familiar people say. I look behind and see that the people who said that was Taylor, Leo, Tasha, Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Rose. I saw 2 girls behind them who might have been the girls Justin mentioned.

"HEY!" the 3 of us shout as we run into our families arms. It didn't matter that we weren't actually related we loved each other no matter what.

"Hello. You guys must be the famous Yoona and Misty that Justin told us about" Chase says pointing to the girl while saying their names.

"Well I guess we are but to tell you the truth I'M Yoona" The girl with blonde hair said. Chase had called her Misty and it was pretty weird. I mean the girl was Korean and Yoona was a Korean name so it would be kinda hard to mess the names up. Her hair was in a side ponytail that ended an inch below her shoulder, with her side bangs out and covering her right eye. Her eyes were light brown. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple shirt with white lace on the hem and black knee high converse. She also had head phones around her neck.

"And I'M Misty" The girl with blue hair said. Chase had called her Yoona and it was hilarious. Her hair was in a low ponytail that ended about an inch from her neck with her bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing blue skinny jeans that were ripped, a black shirt that said 'My Boyfriend Is Cuter Than Yours' and black converse.

"And I'm retarded" Chase replies as the 2 girls start to laugh. Seriously not long everyone minus the adults were laughing.

"How old are you guys?" I ask after we stopped laughing.

"Well the boys are 18, Sakura's 19, And we are both 17" Misty says while looking at the boys who were wrestling "but I think that the boys are 12 considering what they are doing" she adds as the boys look offended.

"Well that is what you get when you leave us both with Rose for 7 hours. You get very mad friends and in this case Eddie gets a mad girlfriend." Yoona says as she, Sakura, Adam and Misty start to laugh.

"NOT FUNNY!" Jack, Eddie, Justin and Payton shout. It was hilarious. I felt bad cause those 4 left them with Rose. ROSE! She is very strict. The last time I heard about her was when Leo called and told me that Rose has scolded Taylor for wearing 'fashionable' glasses without asking the reason why.

"Hey boys what is you're main ability?" I ask as their faces brightened up.

"Well Payton and Yoona are the speed. Misty and I are the strength while Jack and Eddie are the smarts" Justin says as Yoona and Misty smirk.

"BUT, personality wise, Jack and I are more like Chase, Eddie and Payton are more like Adam, while Justin and Misty are more like Bree" Yoona says as Justin's face turns beet red.

"Seriously, Justin you have the personality of Bree?" Chase asks trying not to laugh while the rest of us were laughing.

"Yep. It helps with Yoona and Misty's boy problems!" He says proudly as Yoona looks offended.

"Oh really? Misty has no boy problems and the last time I checked I do not HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE!" she shouts the last part. I look at Justin. He looks crushed. "if I did have a crush only Misty would know" she adds noticing Justin's sad face.

'She SO likes him' I think with a smile. "So you girls might wanna get back to helping Rose and Tasha or else Rose will go crazy!" I say as the 2 girls scatter to get to Rose. "You boys might wanna change cause those mission suits do NOT look comfortable" I add as they race upstairs.

Around 10 minutes later they all come downstairs.

Jack was wearing dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt that had a black skull on it. He had a hoodie over it. He had on black converse.

Justin was wearing blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt with a blue letterman jacket over it. He had on black converse.

Eddie was wearing grey skinny jeans with a red and blue bottom up shirt. He had a dark blue leather jacket that looked like denim. He was wearing a grey hat and red nikes.

Payton was wearing distressed blue jeans with a grey shirt. He had a blue letterman jacket with black converse.

I looked at Adam. It was time to see how much he had changed. His hair was a little longer but other than that he looked the same.

"So Adam is Sakura you're girlfriend?" I ask as Sakura flushes red.

"I guess so!" He says happily. Sakura turns even redder.

"HELP!" we here Yoona and Misty shout. we run to wear they are and they are dangling off the roof. "So um… HELP US!" they shout. I look at my brothers as they position themselves so that they can let go and fall into their arms.

"On the count of 3 jump down we will catch you 1, 2, 3,!" Chase shouts as he catches Yoona. Adam catches Misty and then lets her go. Chase although does not. Chase carries Yoona to a bench and then starts to look for injuries. As soon as he is done with Yoona he does the same to Misty.

"You guys have a few scratches on your hands so DON'T use them a lot!" He says giving both of them hot towels to put on their hands.

"Thanks Chase" Yoona says as she and Misty hug him. He blushed. Well looks like it's time to find out who Chase has a crush on.

"Hey Chase can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask as the girls and Adam go to help Mr. Davenport in the lab.

"Um sure?" He says but it comes out more like a question than a sentence.

"So since it had been 3 years since I last saw you I gotta ask, are you dating anyone?" I ask as he smiles.

"Yep. Do you remember Sabrina from high school?" He asks as I rack my brain for a Sabrina.

"You mean the one that Adam liked but she chose you over him?" I ask hoping I was right.

"Yep and this time I asked her out!" he said with a smile. I laughed. I'm surprised that Chase asked her out, and he's Chase. Short, shy, geeky Chase.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"So how did you guys manage to get Adam back here?" Mr. Davenport asks as we eat dinner. The 2 bionic teams stayed since Rose insisted.

"Well, it wasn't us who convinced him it was Sakura" Payton says as Misty handed Yoona 50 bucks.

"Ha! Told you that they wouldn't be the reason Adam came back!" Yoona exclaims as the boys look offended. The whole table burst into laughter minus the 4 insulted boys.

"So Mr. Davenport do you have a favorite Bionic team?" Adam asks.

"Of course I do! Wait do you, Bree and Chase count?" he asks as we all face palm.

"Nope!" Adam says as Mr. Davenport goes pale.

"I'll say Yoona's and Misty's since they are SCARY!" he says shaking.

"Why thank you!" the boys say as Mr. Davenport laughs.

"I meant that Yoona and Kinsey are scary!" he says as the boys look offended for like the 10th time today. The girls were smirking.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"Okay so since these little rascals are staying here what is the arrangements?" Douglas asks as he and Mr. Davenport gave each of the younger boys a nogie. They were about to give 1 to Yoona and Misty but they shoot them a look which made the men refrain from giving them a nogie.

"Yoona and Misty can share a room. Jack and Payton. Eddie and Justin. Adam and Chase and then Sakura and Bree can share." Rose says as we agree.

"Well um.. Rose can we have a sleepover down here? With the girls?" Adam asks.

"Sure but you have to be careful." She says as we all have looks of disgust.

"Rose we would never do that!" Yoona calls out as Rose runs upstairs.

"Well lets go and change!" Sakura says running upstairs with us behind her.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

I came out first wearing grey sweatpants with the word 'DIVA' in pink on my left leg. I have on a pink tank top with lace on the hem. My hair was in a high bun with pieces falling out.

Chase came out after me wearing a white t-shirt with black sweatpants. All the boys were wearing that but different color shirts. Adam's shirt was dark blue, Eddie's was light blue, Justin's was light purple, Jack's was dark purple, Payton's was light green and Leo's was dark green.

Yoona came after all the boys. She had on dark purple sweatpants with the word 'love' in white on the right leg. She had on a light purple t-shirt that said 'I Woke Up Like This' dark purple. Her hair was in pigtails.

Sakura came out wearing black pajama pants with a dark blue t-shirt that said 'Do I Care? No.' in dark and light green. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

Misty came out saying something about finding the perfect movie. She had on grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt that said 'I Really Don't Care' in light green. Her hair was in a braid that ended a few centimeters from her neck.

"I feel so out of place seeing as you guys are wearing matching colors" I say as they laugh. I throw a pillow at Chase and it hits his face. 5 minutes later we have a extreme pillow fight.

"Okay movie time and since we have 9 days until Christmas I say we watch a horror movie like Sinister 2!" Kinsey shouts as we agree.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

After the movie I looked over at the girls. Yoona was hiding behind Justin as Jack stroked her hair trying to get her calm. Misty was doing the same as Yoona but with Eddie and Payton. Sakura looked as if it wasn't very scary. The boys were perfectly fine while Leo and I were trying to forget that.

"Hey guys, lets play Truth or Dare!" Yoona says as everyone else agrees.

 **A/N So did you like it? Tell me! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a feeling that this story is gonna be at least 6 chapters long! So review and tell me your favorite part of this chapter! Oh and also give me Truths and Dares for them! You can also put it for a specific person. See in the next chapter!**


	3. Mission

**No Matter What**

 **A/N Hey guys! So this is gonna be hopefully at least 2,000 words! So I've got this idea for my other story that's on hiatus. So what would you say if I deleted the story , write the entire story, edit and then post it would it be worth the wait? Please tell me!**

 **Replies**

 **Tootth - So Adam, Bree and Chase have been wondering if they are related so they asked Davenport. Davenport saying yes that they are wasn't enough so they did a DNA test. The DNA test said that they weren't related so that tore them apart. It sort of given away in the 1st chapter though so I don't get why you didn't see it but ehh that's okay.**

 **So those are all the replies! So in this chapter, the first section (before the fancy time skip) will be the night and the second section (after the fancy time skip) will take place on the 20th so be sure to keep that in mind! The girls outfits are Girls Generation military looks in I Got A Boy and the boys are supposed to be the guys in Girls Gneration TTS Music Video Holler.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Sakura or I Got A Boy Girls Generation all I own is the plot and my OC's. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors.**

"Truth or Dare Chase?" Misty asks. This was our 5th round of Truth or Dare. This is fun but this is our last round.

"Dare" Chase says as a smirk plays on his lips. He is so gonna hate his dare.

"I dare you to go outside dressed in only your boxers while asking at least 5 neighbors if you could borrow their toothbrush!" Misty says as his smirk vanishes.

"Fine." he says going upstairs. He came down wearing black boxers.

"Hello! Um can I borrow your toothbrush?" Chase says in the car since we didn't have neighbors.

Since we were hiding in the bushes we had Yoona use her super hearing to hear what he was saying.

"He said 'Hello good sir, can I borrow your toothbrush? It's for a dare' to the 20 year old at the door" Yoona says for the 2nd time to Payton since he wasn't paying attention.

Chase came back with a toothbrush. It was the same with every house so Chase had 5 toothbrushes.

"I can't believe that they all gave me a toothbrush! It's crazy!" Chase shouts at breakfast. He was the person we finished the game with since Yoona and Misty fell asleep in the car.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"WAKE UP BREE!" I hear 3 very familiar people shout. It was Sakura, Misty and Payton. Yoona was in the room but was sitting on the beanbag.

"Bree we have a mission and you're gonna have to go so yeah… let's go!" Yoona shouts as they leave to get dressed.

The mission was apparently very easy. We had to get a briefcase that contained some important information. Our target was at a Korean restaurant but the dress code had to be followed so we had to dress like kpop stars.

I was wearing a crop solid bralet with a tied khaki shirt over it. I had studded shoulder pads. My hair was straightened and parted down the middle with a spiked head band. I had on a woven spikes necklace. I had on stretch camouflage trousers, a chain link tassel hip belt and ardolino sneakers.

Sakura was wearing a camouflage bustier with a jacket that had shoulder pads over it. Her hair was out. She had a triangle pattern necklace. She had on slouchy cargo pants with a chain link tassel hip belt and lace up mid calf boots.

Yoona was wearing a short sleeve crop top, a ronnie gold crop top and a clan varisty jacket in camouflage over it. Her hair was out and had 3 little braids. She had on a pleat skater skirt with metal studded leggings underneath, a studded hip and circle chain belt. Her shoes were liliana genie women's shoes. She had a BKE military pin.

Misty was wearing a layering tank and a rock sweater over it. She had on studded shoulder pads. Her hair was in a side ponytail and had a black hat over it. She had on a dakota spirit bib necklace. She had on ultra soft jeggings with a skinny studded faux leather belt and ardolino sneakers.

The boys were wearing black tuxes but the ties were different. Eddie's tie was blue, Justin's magenta, Chase's was tradition along with Adam, Payton's red and Jack's was purple.

"So how are we gonna take this guy down?" Misty asks as she grabs Eddie's arm.

"Well we are all gonna go as 2 groups. Adam, Sakura, Jack, Eddie and Misty in 1 and Bree, Justin, Yoona, Payton and I in the other. We are gonna be in groups cause we will be on opposite sides of the restaurant since the target could run in these directions" Chase says as we nod our heads.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

As we were about to leave the car Yoona pulled us back and gave us each an earpiece. Mine was green, Sakura's light blue, Misty's black and Yoona's gold. The boys earpieces were black.

"Remember to keep it in so we can communicate. And let's go!" Chase says as we all leave.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

As soon as we walk inside I stop. It was amazing! It had Kpop posters all over the walls but 1 of them caught my attention. It was a girl group named Girls Generation and guess who was 1 of the girls? IT WAS YOONA! Yoona was in that band.

"HEY YOONA!" We hear 8 people shout. Yoona turns around and smiles.

"Hey girls!" Yoona answers as we (minus Jack and Misty's team) look at them.

"So um, you gonna perform with us?" a girl asked. She was wearing the same thing as Misty but her hair was open.

"Um sure Seohyun!" Yoona says "but let me explain this to my friend okay?" the girls nod as they walk.

"So?" Chase asks. He always wants to get to the point.

"Um… So that is my band which I participate in when I have free time. Now let's go!" Yoona says running inside.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

It had been around 10 minutes since we had gotten here and our target walked in. What's crazy is right when he walked Yoona and her band had to perform.

I felt a buzz in my ear as someone started to talk. It was Yoona. I listened to what she was saying.

"Since I have to put on another earpiece I have to take this one out but I have some info. Mr. Davenport made it so that my band would be a distraction and that the other people here are just other Bionic students. You guys should attack as soon as we start to sing okay?" she stops talking after we all mutter a yes.

 _[Sooyoung]  
Ayo! GG! Yeah yeah sijakhae bolkka?_

 _[All]  
Eo-meo!_

 _[Sooyoung]  
Yae jom bwara yae  
Museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? Eung?_

 _[All]  
Eo-meo!_

Misty, being the closest to Zach (The target) tackled him and punched him in the gut. He was quickly up and started to attack. Eddie quickly pushed Misty behind him so then he would be fighting Zach. It was cute but that didn't matter 'cause in a matter in minutes Eddie was thrown across the room. Jack quickly started to fight Zach. Jack had tacked Zack.

 _[Yuri]  
Tto yae jom borago!  
Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutairi bakkwieosseo  
Wae geuraetdae? Gunggeumhae jukgenne wae geuraetdae?  
Malhae bwabwa jom_

 _[Tiffany]  
Ha ha! Let me introduce myself!  
Here comes trouble! Ttara hae!_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Jessica]  
Neo jallasseo jeongmal!_

He was putting up a good fight but he was outnumbered. It was 9 to 1. 10 to 1 if you include Yoona. Zach kneed Jack in the gut and then threw him to the corner. For an 18 year old, Zach was putting up a good fight. I quickly ran up to him and tried to kick him in the stomach. He quickly grabbed my leg mid air and threw it down. I did it again but he quickly dodged. I saw Yoona mouth something to me but I didn't pay attention and kept on fighting. I was tired and he knew it. He quickly kicked me below the knees and I fell. He started to walk closer to me put 2 people quickly cornered him.

 _[Taeyeon]  
Jiga mwonde? Utgyeo  
Neomu kotdae sen geo ani? Nabogo pyeongbeom hadanda yae_

 _[All]  
Eo~_

 _[Jessica]  
Geu namja wanjeon mame deureonna bwa!_

 _[Taeyeon]  
Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae!_

 _[Seohyun]  
Neomu yeppeojigo sexy-hae jyeosseo  
Geu namja ttaemuniji?  
Mureobol ppeon haetdanikka? Neo bakkun hwajangpumi mwonji_

 _[Sunny]  
Sasil na, cheoeum bwasseo  
Sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun_

Chase and Adam had him cornered. I quickly jumped up and ran to help Jack up. Sakura helped Eddie. By the looks of it Jack was in a desperate need of a doctor. Eddie was okay but he had a busted lip.

"Sakura, did Yoona try to tell you something?" I ask as the boys look interested.

"Yeah, but I couldn't understand!" she replies as the boys go to help Adam and Chase.

"Let's go and help Misty!" I say, seeing Kinsey get thrown behind the counter by Zach.

We quickly ran over and picked her up. She was unconscious but we couldn't put her in the car so we put her under the counter. That way she would be safe and we wouldn't have to worry about her.

 _[Jessica]  
Yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikka?_

 _[Yuri/Sooyoung]  
Neo jallasseo jeongmal! Jallasseo jeongmal!_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Tiffany]  
(Here comes trouble, hey girl listen!)_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Taeyeon]  
Neo jallatda jeongmal!_

 _[Seohyun]  
jallasseo_

The girls on stage, looked scared except for Yoona who, looked amused. I looked around. Payton wasn't to be seen. 'Probably waiting for the right time to strike' I thought as Adam punched Zach in the stomach. Zach flinched but kept on fighting. Chase looked at me.

"How did that not hurt!" I shout to Chase shocked that Zach wasn't knocked out by that blow. Chase just shrugged in response and went back to attacking.

"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!" I hear Payton shout. I looked at the counter and there he is. He had anger all over his face but apparently Zach couldn't see it.

"Aww! What you gonna do about it?" Zach says as Payton growls and lunges. 'a lot of things that will leave you scarred' I think while smirking.

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Taeyeon]  
Hey!_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Jessica]  
Na na na na hey!_

 _[Sunny]  
neo jallasseo jeongmal!_

 _[Tiffany]  
Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way._

 _[All]  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

Payton had landed a good punch on Zach but Zach just punched him back. It seemed as if nobody could defeat Zach but Payton was putting up a good fight. I swore Yoona mouthed something to me but I, like always, couldn't figure out what she was trying to say. Chase was trying to make sense of it but he couldn't figure it out. I turned to look at the fight just in time to see Sakura lunge at Zach.

 _[Taeyeon]  
A nae wangjanim!  
Eonje I momeul guhareo wa jusil tengayo?_

 _[Sunny]  
Hayan kkumcheoreom  
Nal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo?_

 _[Yoona]  
Na, kkamjjak! Menbungiya!  
Geu sarameun nae min nachi gunggeum hadae  
Wanjeon mame deureo  
Mot igin cheok boyeojwodo gwaenchanheulkka?_

 _[Hyoyeon]  
Oh! Jeoldaero andwae-ji!_

 _[Yoona]  
Geuchi? Geuchi?_

 _[Hyoyeon]  
Uri, jikil geon jikija!_

 _[Yoona]  
Matji! Matji!_

 _[Hyoyeon]  
Geuui mameul modu gajil ttaekkaji  
Igeon jeoldaero ijeobeoriji mallago!_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Yuri]  
Bameul saedo mojara da da_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Sooyoung]  
Uri choego gwansimsa da da_

It seemed as if the music was making him weaker. And it was! It just distracted him. I mean what kind of boy wouldn't want to watch girls dance and sing! He got distracted when Hyoyeon was singing. So Hyoyeon was his weakness eh?

"Hyoyeon wink at that guy!" I say to her since I was close to the stage. She nods and winks. He, distracted didn't notice that Sakura had lunged at him.

Hyoyeon laughed and he got distracted again. Yoona kept on mouthing stuff to me but I didn't understand!

 _[Seohyun]  
Nae mal deureobwa geu ai neone alji?  
Jom eorijiman sogeun kkwak chasseo_

 _[Tiffany]  
Eotteol ttaen oppacheoreom deumji khajiman  
Aegyoreul buril ttaen neomu yeppeo jukgesseo_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Yoona]  
Neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo_

 _[All]  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh_

 _[Hyoyeon]  
Neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo_

 _[Tiffany]  
Nan jeongmal hwaga na jukgesseo  
Nae namjan nal yeojaro anboneun geol_

 _[Taeyeon]  
Magyeonhal ttaen eotteokhamyeon naega jokenni?  
Jilturado nage haebolkka? Soksanghae! Eotteokhae! Na?_

Sakura was fighting Zach and by the looks of it neither one of them were winning. Sakura then quickly kicked him on his knee cap. He fell to the ground but Sakura quickly punched him. He screamed when he felt Sakura's fist connect with his nose. It sort of reminded me of Kavan since I hit him on the nose with a ball. The girls were trying so hard not to laugh but Yoona and Yuri let 1 slip.

 _[Yuri/Sooyoung]  
Maldo an dwae! Maldo an dwae!_

 _[Jessica]  
Don't stop! Let's bring it back to 140_

 _[All]  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

 _[Jessica]  
Eonjena nae gyeoten naepyeoni dwaejugo  
Gwi giullyeojuneun_

 _[Seohyun]  
Neo oh oh oh oh~ neo oh oh oh oh~  
Nan idaero jigeum haengbokhae_

 _[Yoona/Hyoyeon]  
Jal doel geonikka_

 _[All]  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

Yoona kicked Zach in the groin as soon as he was close enough. I felt bad 'cause no boy/man should be kicked there but that little bit of remorse was dead as soon as he tried to trip Yoona. I quickly grabbed him by his hair and threw him to the ground. Yoona smiled and I returned it. I then went back to beating him up. Yeah.. my clothes are SO ruined! I liked these clothes. The thought of my clothes made me even more angry so I punched him in the nose. Sakura cheered and I smiled. Sure I felt bad but nothing and I mean NOTHING is better than revenge.

 _[Taeyeon]  
A nae wangjanim!  
Eonje I momeul guhareo wa jusil tengayo?_

 _[Sunny]  
Hayan kkumcheoreom  
Nal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo?_

 _[All]  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

 _([All]  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh  
Oh ohh eh oh. Oh ohh eh oh)_

 _[All]  
I got a boy meotjin!_

Yoona them jumped off the stage, kicked Zach in the shins and then tied him up.

"You guys really need to learn that to defeat a guy, you need to hit him in the most sensitive area ever!" she says walking to the car.

 **A/N So this was SUPER late! I'm so sorry but hey at least this thing was 2,417 words! (Not including both A/Ns!) So this was super hard cause of the fight scene but hopefully it didn't suck! Well see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Sadness

**No Matter What**

 **A/N Hey guys! So this is gonna be pretty short which I'm sorry for but hopefully you like it! Oh and this is probably the only chapter where I switch P.O.V's so look out for them! The one after Chase's P.O.V is Bree's so keep that in mind!**

 **Replies**

 **purpledolpin05 - Thank you. To tell you the truth it was fun writing it I just HAD to add that little reference!**

 **So those are all the replies! So I forgot to mention in the past chapter that Zach the bad guy is bionic. This takes place on Christmas Eve. Sakura is at the Bionic Island finishing decorating the island.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Sakura all I own is the plot and my OC's. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors.**

I was asleep when Adam came into my room and poured cold water on me. Of course I was pissed but I soon got over it when I realized that it was Christmas Eve.

I ran downstairs and hugged everyone. I hugged Rose last and smiled. The past few days were amazing. The 2 bionic teams had made it so that our family was closer.

"Hey guys, where are the kids?" I ask looking around for 1 of them. Usually Yoona and Jack were awake by now.

"Bree, they had a mission alert around midnight" Mr. Davenport said looking sad. I looked at Taylor. She had came her after the big mission. Taylor looked really sad but also a little scared? That was weird but I shook it off.

"What's the mission?" Chase asks. He was eating cereal while watching T.V. Taylor looked close to tears but answered him anyway.

"They have to fight Giselle, Troy, Krane and Marcus" she says bursting into tears. Leo quickly pulls her into a hug.

"But didn't we defeat them already?" I ask.

"You did, but Dr. Gao revived them somehow." Douglas says walking in. I started to worry.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

It was 12:00 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. I walked towards it and when I opened it I was shocked.

Jack, Justin, Eddie and Payton looked as if they had been in a war. Their clothes had so much blooded you couldn't tell that the suit was black. Justin and Eddie both had a black eye while the other two had a busted lip.

Yoona and Misty were both in Justin and Eddie's arms. They were unconscious and you could clearly tell that the girls looked worse. They had the same injuries as the boys but their suits had cuts on the stomach area and on their arms. Yoona's hair which was light brown (She dyed it on the 21st) was reddish-brown. No doubt that the red was blood. Misty's hair which was dirt blonde (She washed her hair dye out also on the 21st) was reddish.

MR. DAVENPORT! DOUGLAS!" I shout as Adam and Chase run up to me while Douglas and Mr. Davenport right behind. They were all shocked by the boys and girls but quickly jumped into action. Adam grabbed Misty while Chase grabbed Yoona. They took the girls to the lab while Mr. Davenport, Doulgas, Leo and I helped the boys down.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

It was an hour when Douglas came out of the lab. We weren't allowed in but Taylor was. Taylor had come out an hour ago telling us the state of her brothers. Douglas wouldn't let her or us near the girls since their state was critical.

"The boys are gonna live but the girls' states are really bad. They may not make it" Douglas says breaking down into tears. I had never seen him cry. We leave him alone since ho obviously needed privacy.

As we walk into the living room I see Taylor crying with Leo still comforting her.

We all go into our own rooms while Taylor and Leo are still downstairs.

As soon I get to my room I go and look under the bed. The girls and I had made a scrapbook of all of our memories together. I smiled looking at one. Yoona was doing the piece sign while Misty was on her back. I was off to the side laughing. It brought back so memories. I looked at the rest of the pictures as tears fell down.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

 **ADAM'S P.O.V**

As soon I get to my room I go and pull something out of my closet. It had little notes from the girls. They were mainly pranks we could pull or how to impress Sakura. I shuffle them up and stick my hand in. I pulled the piece of paper out and it was from Misty. I opened it and read it.

 _Hey ADAM! So what if we prank Chase by first replacing his shampoo with magenta hair dye. Then we can have a bucket of water on his door so then he'll be wet. Then switch his cereal with cornstarch. Then make it so that when he starts to play video games we can make the controller magnetically stick to the ceiling? Write back fast or else Yoona and I will do it without you!_

It made me cry. Misty and I were made to be partners in crime! I mean, Misty was literally the only one would prank with me. I picked up another piece of paper. It was from Yoona.

 _Adam. Look I'm really sorry that the others (minus Sakura and I) laughed at you when Agnes called to tell you that your dog died. I know they didn't mean it but I have a little something that you might want to see! Go outside today at 5:00 p.m. After you see that you and I can get some ice-cream!_

I laughed. The thing she wanted to show me was Sakura and herself punishing the others by pretending to be Brooklyn. It was hilarious seeing as they ran 20 laps straight with no break. We did indeed have ice-cream. Mine was chocolate while her's was vanilla. I started to read them all while crying a little.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

 **CHASE'S P.O.V**

As soon I get to my room I go and sit at my desk. I quickly pulled up one of my programs. It was one that Yoona and Misty made for me. It was basically a drawing program but the thing was that what ever you made would become 3D. I had used it a lot. I first made Yoona and Misty something. For Yoona I made a portable mp3 player that would make it seem as if you were actually in the music video. For Misty I made her a little Adam. It would talk and act like him. I made it mainly because when we leave they'll have something to remember us by.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

It was around 5:00 when Douglas and Mr. Davenport called us downstairs. They seemed happy?

"Hey guys! We have some good news and some bad news so which one do you want first?" Mr. Davenport asks as we reply good.

"Well the girls are…"

 **A/N HAHAHA! Sorry for the cliffy but I needed to end this chapter! Tell me what you guys think the good news is and the bad news is. Hope you guys liked this chapter! See you in the next one. One question, whose bonding did you like best? Adam's, Bree's or Chase's? Tell me in your review!**


	5. Remembering

**No Matter What**

 **A/N Hey guys! So this is also pretty short but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Replies**

 **THS-.-217 (chapter 1) - Thank you!**

 **THS-.-217 - Thanks again and I'm glad that you like it!**

 **purpledolpin05 - I know right I had to add him! I also a bad feeling about him. I wish but I don't think that Perry would wanna go out with a dead guy's remains. Thank you! You have a good day too! Bingo! The bad new is a little different but that was what I was going to put but then with this bad news the characters will be bonding more so yeah…. nice guess though!**

 **So those are all the replies! So I forgot to mention in the past chapter that it is 5:0o pm. Don't know what I had to add that but it makes more sense for me so yeah… on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Sakura all I own is the plot and my OC's. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors.**

"Well the girls are gonna make it but the bad news…" Mr Davenport stops and Douglas picks up where he left off.

"The girls um…. forgot almost everybody and only remember, Taylor, Leo, Donnie, Sebastian, Sakura and I" he says as Sebastian walks over. Adam and Chase both get in front of me.

"Don't worry guys. He's good now 'cause of Yoona and Misty!" Douglas says as Sebastian, Leo, Taylor and Davenport nod. I shrug.

"Um, can we come out now?" I hear Misty say. I look around and see her walking towards us with caution. Yoona was behind her.

"Hello! I'm Bree and these are my brothers, Adam and Chase!" I say as the girls nod.

"We know! I mean you guys were like totally popular in 2015!" Yoona says happily. Sebastian stares at her and laughs. My brother and I go upstairs thinking of ways to get them to remember us. Justin, Payton, Jack and Eddie join us. We all go to my room seeing it is the biggest.

"Okay so here's the plan…." Chase says as we listen intently.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

It was 6:30 pm when we walked downstairs. Yoona and Sebastian were playing some video game while Misty, Taylor, Douglas, Mr. Davenport and Leo were cheering. Misty, Douglas and Taylor were rooting for Yoona while the other were rooting for Sebastian. The game ended with Yoona wining.

"HAAA! You now have to do a months' worth of bionic academy homework for me!" Yoona says as Sebastian groans.

I quickly take Yoona and start to take her upstairs. She follows not really caring. Upstairs Jack, Justin and Chase were waiting for us. The other 3 were talking to Misty hence they came downstairs with me.

"Um hi, I'm Justin and this is Jack." Justin says "we know who you are by the way" he adds as Yoona nods.

"Um so do you remember anything?" Jack asks. Yoona just shakes her head sadly.

"Well here are a few things that will hopefully make you remember" Chase says as Yoona smiles. We all go into my room and we all sit in a circle on the ground.

Chase pulls out my scrapbook. Yoona looks through it. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were in a line. She was mostly likely in deep thought.

"Remember anything?" I ask as her head shoots up, her eyes were blue for a few seconds and then back to normal. She quickly runs up to me and hugs me.

"BREE!" she shouts. She looks at the boys "I don't remember them but I do remember you!" she says looking sad.

"Don't worry we **will** get you to remember" Chase says smiling as Yoona returns it.

"Okay so, let's try to get you to remember Jack" Justin says as Jack brings his computer. Yoona gets up and sits next to him. We all crowd next to them. Jack pulls up various power points with Yoona and himself. Yoona's eyes go blue again and then back to normal. She quickly tackles Jack.

"I REMEMBER YOU!" she shouts as Justin and Chase smile. "okay 2 down 2 more to go, wait I have to remember those 3 other guys so 5 more to go" she adds.

"Okay my turn!" Chase says running into his room. He returns with a portable mp3 player. He puts on a song that I realize was written by Yoona and himself. After 4 minutes her eyes go blue, again. After her eyes are normal she quickly hugs Chase.

"Okay so my turn!" Justin says while taking out his phone. He shows her photos but when he was done Yoona's eyes turn red.

"Sorry but I don't remember you." Yoona says as Justin's face falls.

"Um guys I have another method but could you guys go away?" Justin asks as we all go outside. I hear him sigh as we all go into Chase's room.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

 **JUSTIN'S P.O.V**

I look at Yoona as soon as they are out the door. I gently grab her hand and she doesn't pull away. I take her to the bed and we sit down.

"Um, well I really hope this works 'cause if it doesn't I'm just gonna be embarrassed" I say as Yoona laughs.

"Go on. I won't laugh!" she says. I take a deep breath. ' _here goes nothing_ ' I think.

"Um Yoona, I really like you, more than a friend and I hope you feel the same" I whisper as she looks confused.

"What?" she asks as I take another deep breath.

"Yoona, I really like you, more than a friend and I hope you feel the same." I say confidently. Her eyes go blue and I know that she's back.

"Seriously?" she asks after hugging me. I nod and she blushes. "well I'm glad you said that because I feel the same" she adds as I take her hand.

"Yoona would you be my girlfriend?" I ask as she nods. I pick her up and spin her around.

"Looks like someone got a girlfriend" I hear my brother, Eddie say. I whack him over the head. Everyone had on a smirk so Yoona and I whacked them over the head.

 **A/N Hey! So I will not be writing Misty remembering cause it'll be the same but with Eddie kissing her so yeah. Can I just say that I'm glad that I posted 5 chapters in a month? Well I hope you liked and see you in February!** **!**


	6. The End

**No Matter What**

 **A/N Hey guys! So this is the last chapter so yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Replies**

 **purpledolpin05 - Thank you! I feel bad to but I had to add that part. I know I was happy writing them together! Once again thanks and here is your update! You have a nice day too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Sakura all I own is the plot and my OC's. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors.**

We were all at the bionic academy to celebrate Christmas.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Chase says as we hear loud music from the training room. We walk in and see that most of the students were standing and dancing. The people singing were no other than Sakura, Misty and Yoona. They seemed happy.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Davenport says as the students scramble away, not wanting to get in trouble.

Sakura was wearing a plain green t-shirt with red pants and white converse. Her famous hat on her head. She had a white jewel in the corner of her eye and white eyeshadow.

Misty was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'I LOVE YOU!' in red and green. Her pants were black skinnies. She had on red nikes. Half of her hair was in a bun with the other half down. She had a black jewel in the corner of her eye and black eyeshadow.

Yoona was wearing an oversized red shirt with sleeves. Her pants were green skinnies. She had on black knee high converse. Her hair were in 2 pigtails which looked really cute. She had a red jewel in the corner of her eye and red eyeshadow.

"Hey guys!" Adam shouts as the girls run down and give us a hug. The boys stayed with us while the girls went to the bionic academy.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

We were around the enormous tree with all of the students. Yoona and Misty were giving the presents out to every girl. The boys were giving the rest of the presents to the boys. We all smiled as all of the students hug us. It was now time for our private Christmas party with of course, the 2 bionic teams and Sakura.

"This is for you Bree" Yoona says as I open my present. It was a note from Sebastian. I read it and couldn't help but smile.

"YES! I'll be your girlfriend!" I shout as he hugs me. Everyone claps and I blush as we part.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"And that is how your father and I got together" I say to my 8 year old daughter, Flora. I was now 39. Sebastian and I had gotten married when I turned 30 and had Flora when I was 31 . She had brown eyes and light brown hair. Ever since those extraordinary weeks with the kids 18 years ago, my family had been tighter than ever.

Sakura and Adam had gotten married when she turned 31 meaning she's 37. Harushi, Sakura's father still disliked Adam but he was happy seeing Sakura happy. Sakura was possibly the most craziest person I have ever met!

Sabrina and Chase got married when they were both 32. They had twins when they were 34. One girl, one boy. The girl was named Stella while the boy Brandon. Stella had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Brandon had brown hair had brown eyes. Chase and Sabrina both work at the bionic academy so they could be close and to help the family business.

Leo and Taylor got married when they were 29 and had a boy when they were 30. His name is Sky and it fits since he likes the sky. Sky somehow has blonde hair and blue eyes. Leo and Taylor teach at the bionic academy since it holds loads of memories.

Yoona is always on tour with her band. We rarely see her but when we do we all are shocked I mean she's 35 but looks 20! She and Justin got married when she was 32.

Misty and Eddie got married when Eddie turned 31. They have a girl named Selena. Selena had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Misty and Eddie both work at the academy and have a band with Jack and Payton.

Jack and Payton both are married to Yoona's band members. Jack married Yuri and Payton married Hyoyeon. They don't have kids yet but who knows, they might have some in the future.

 **A/N so how was that? I know the ending was terrible but that was the best I could come up with! I will edit this again! At the bottom of the edited version will be a little note from me! Well I guess this is goodbye for now! Oh and Adam is 40, Leo and Chase are both 38, Taylor and Sabrina are 37, and the 4 boys are 36.**

 **People who I want to thank for following/favoriting/reviewing!**

 **Follows**

 **BluePeach007**

 **THS-.-217**

 **TegamiBachi25**

 **That-girl-from-outer-space6**

 **purpledolpin05**

 **rweasley500**

 **Favorite**

 **TegamiBachi25**

 **purpledolpin05**

 **sword swift**

 **Reviews**

 **Susz**

 **BluePeach007**

 **tennisgirl77**

 **Purpledolpin05**

 **Tootth**

 **THS-.-217**

 **Thank you all! Also thank you Leo Ootori for actually making me want to join this Secret Santa project! Now I really want to do this again!**


End file.
